Te connaître
by Savigny
Summary: TRAD de la fic de Pollley9. Est-ce que sauver un petit garçon pourrait l'aider lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'une nouvelle chance dans la vie pourra lui prouver qu'il mérite l'amour ? Gibbs et Tony petit. Rated T pour thème sombre et maltraitance d'enfant. Fic père/fils Gibbs/Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Alors voilà cette fic est une traduction de la fic : « To know you » de Polley9. Elle comporte pour l'instant 20 chapitres. J'espère que cela vous plaira :)

PS : Si vous voulez que je traduise d'autres fics de l'anglais au français, je suis toute ouïe :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Difficile.

Le garçon descendait lentement l'allée sombre, son corps entier était comme en feu. Son torse lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression que de multiples couteaux traversaient son bras et l'attelle de fortune qu'il avait fabriquée pour sa jambe tombait en morceau. Il s'effondra finalement juste derrière une benne à ordure et était prêt à fermer ses yeux quand il entendit les voix de deux hommes se disputant juste en face de la benne. Soudain, des bruits de lutte résonnèrent puis un grand « BAM » et l'un des homme tomba au sol juste en face du garçon. L'autre homme se baissa et vérifia que le second était mort. Il sorti alors une enveloppe marron de la poche du cadavre et remarqua la présence du garçon assis à quelques mètres d'eux. Il dit alors, son regard mauvais :

- Si tu dis un mot, je te tuerais !

Avant que le garçon ne puisse réagir, l'homme le frappa sur la tête avec son arme. Le garçon hoqueta quand des étoiles explosèrent dans sa tête puis il laissa les ténèbres l'envelopper.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, « Gibbs » sous quel nom tout le monde le connaissait, fit irruption dans l'open-space du NCIS en attrapant ses affaires et cria :

- On a une affaire, on bouge.

Ses agents se sont tout de suite dépêchés et l'ont suivi rapidement. Katelyn Todd, un de ses agents fut la première à poser une question.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

Gibbs prit une gorgée de son, maintenant vieux, café et dit :

- Second officier mort retrouvé il y a vingt minutes avec une blessure par balle dans le torse et un petit garçon allongé inconscient à côté de lui.

Cette fois, son autre agent, McGee, demanda :

- Est ce que le garçon à un lien avec le marine ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas McGee, nous allons le savoir.

Ses trois agents soupirèrent et le troisième, agent David Graceton, prit la parole.

- On dirait que cette enquête va être intéressante...

* * *

Cela leur prit quinze minutes pour atteindre la scène de crime et y voir les officiers de police locaux essayer de gérer le garçon qui était maintenant réveiller et difficile à calmer, il était évident qu'il n'allait laisser personne l'approcher et qu'il refusait de parler. A chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait un mouvement pour le toucher, il se détournait rapidement et se positionnait un peu plus hors de portée. Gibbs prit une grande inspiration et commença à donner ses directives.

- Kate photos et étiquetage des pièces à conviction, McGee représentation, mesures, et aidez Kate avec les preuves. Graceton, je veux les dépositions et voyez si il y a eu un enregistrement par les caméras des environ.

Sur ceci, il les laissa et s'avança vers le garçon. Ce dernier le regarda suspicieusement quand il s'accroupit devant lui. Ils se fixèrent mutuellement pendant quelques temps avant que Gibbs ne prenne une barre de céréales de sa poche et demanda :

- Tu as faim ?

Il attendit que le garçon acquiesce puis lui tendit le biscuit en attendant qu'il le prenne. Une fois que le garçon l'eut prise, il l'ouvrit avidement avec sa main droite et ses dents et la mangea presque d'une bouché remarqua que le garçon utilisait uniquement son bras droit, son gauche se tenant très soigneusement contre lui. Gibbs racla sa gorge et demanda :

- Dis moi... Que t'es t-il arrivé ?

L'enfant lui lança un bref regard noir et retourna son attention à ses mains. Gibbs hocha la tête et dit :

- Pas un grand bavard hein ? C'est pas grave, moi non plus.

Il pouvait dire que le petit l'observait timidement et après dix minutes de silence, l'agent entendit une petite voix dire :

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

Gibbs hocha la tête et répondit :

- C'est dommage. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Tony, lui répondit le garçon en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Juste Tony ? Demanda Gibbs en penchant la tête sur le côté. Le petit acquiesça et l'agent hocha les épaules. Si tu veux j'ai plus de nourriture dans ma voiture, je pourrais t'en donner.

Tony fit oui de la tête hâtivement, tandis que Gibbs sourit et lui demanda :

- Est ce que ça te dérange si je t'aide à te mettre debout pour qu'on puisse aller à la voiture ?

Le garçon le fixa suspicieusement pendant une minute puis céda.

- Juste mon bras.

Gibbs acquiesça calmement mais la déclaration du petit envoyait des signaux d'alerte à son cerveau. Il prit cette opportunité pour examiné l'état physique du garçon, il remarqua qu'il était très léger, trop léger, et qu'il pouvait à peine prendre appui sur sa jambe droite, ses vêtements étaient sales bien qu'on pouvait voir qu'il était de qualité. Même ses chaussures étaient de très coûteuses baskets. Il remarqua également que, dès qu'il fut debout, l'enfant essaya de retirer son bras de la prise de l'agent mis ce dernier tint bon. Le petit réessaya mais la prise de Gibbs était trop forte pour lui. Ils atteignirent la voiture et Gibbs le porta pour l'asseoir à l'arrière, dans le coffre du SUV. Il chercha ensuite dans un sac et en tira un sachet de cacahuètes et une autre barre de céréales, puis il les tendit à l'enfant accompagnés d'une bouteille d'eau.

Le petit le regarda attentivement pendant quelques secondes avant d'attraper la nourriture et commença à l'engloutir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Gibbs sourit doucement et dit :

- Doucement p'tit gars, je ne vais pas te les prendre et il y en a encore d'autre dans le sac.

L'enfant ne répondit pas mais essaya de ralentir ses mouvements et commença à mâcher un peu plus. Il était tellement occupé à manger qu'il n'avait pas remarqué quand Gibbs avait fait signe à un homme d'approcher. Il redressa soudainement la tête quand un homme avec un drôle d'accent avança.

- Ah Jethro, est-ce le jeune homme dont tu me parlait ?

Les yeux du petit allait de Gibbs à l'homme étrange et au sac que l'homme portait. Gibbs acquiesça.

- Ouai c'est lui, il dit qu'il s'appelle Tony et qu'il est tombé dans les escaliers.

- Oh, je vais jeter un coup d'œil alors.

Gibbs pouvait voir le garçon devenir anxieux et lui dit d'un ton calme :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ducky ici présent est un ami, il ne te fera pas de mal.

Tony n'était toujours pas sûr mais les deux hommes semblaient très gentils et il n'avait pas de mauvais pressentiment les concernant donc il laissa l'homme appelé Ducky venir plus près et regarder sa tête. Pendant l'examen de sa tête, Ducky cogna accidentellement la jambe de Tony et provoqua un sifflement du garçon qui s'écarta alors vivement. Le médecin regarda alors la jambe de Tony et dit :

- Tony est-ce-que ta jambe te fait mal ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et se déplaça à la place un peu plus loin des adultes. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard et Gibbs hocha la tête indiquant à son ami qu'ils devraient s'écarter. Il appela ensuite McGee et lui demanda de surveiller Tony. Tandis qu'ils s'écartaient, Ducky prit la parole :

- Il doit aller à l'hôpital Jethro. D'après ce que j'ai vu il a un commotion cérébrale et diverses lacérations. J'ai aussi à peine effleurer sa jambe et tu as vu la façon dont il a réagit ? Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a plus à cette histoire.

- Oui, j'ai ce sentiment depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Quelque chose ne va pas dans toute cette situation. Je veux dire, tu as vu ses habits et ses chaussures ? Elles semblent à la mode et donc chères. Cependant on dirait qu'il ne mange jamais. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Que faisait-il là Duck ? Et il à si peur qu'il ne laisse personne le toucher, comme une personne maltraitée depuis longtemps. Je n'aime pas ça Duck. Pas du tout.

Ducky fit un petit sourire,et dit :

- Pourquoi Jethro, ais-je l'impression que c'est la plus longue phrase que je t'ai entendu dire. Mais je suis d'accord sur le fiat que notre jeune ami cache quelque chose et qu'il se méfie de tout le monde en général.

- Oui, mon instinct me dit qu'il ne va pas aimer devoir aller aux urgences.

Le vieux médecin légiste haussa juste les épaules et les hommes retournèrent vers la voiture pour voir que le jeune garçon s'était endormit sur le sol du coffre. Gibbs jeta un regard noir à McGee quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas mit une couverture sur l'enfant. McGee soupira et dit :

- J'ai essayé patron, il ne me laissait pas l'approcher.

Gibbs s'avança vers le garçon et le prit dans ses bras. Le petit bougea un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas. Gibbs et Ducky réussirent à faire la moitié du chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il regarda autour de lui, confus, pendant quelques minutes puis sauta hors des bras de Gibbs, ou du moins, essaya, car le soudain mouvement lui fit mal partout. L'agent avait ses bras autour du petit, le maintenant en place. Tony regarda Gibbs sombrement et Gibbs l'imita. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'hôpital. Dès qu'il vit où ils étaient, Tony commencer à paniquer. Il poussait et tirait désespérément, essayant de s'échapper de l'étreinte du marine.

Il fallu à Gibbs et Ducky dix minutes pour sortir le petit de la voiture et de se diriger vers les urgences. Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes de l'hôpital, Tony plaça un bon coup de pied dans la jambe de Gibbs, qui perdit l'équilibre et perdit alors son emprise sur Tony, qui s'en servit à son avantage et partit en courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait étant donné ses blessures, dans la direction opposée à l'hôpital. Il n'avait parcouru que quelques dizaines de mètres quand deux bras forts s'enroulèrent en toute sécurité autour de lui, empêchant tout mouvement. Il se débattit aussi fort qu'il pouvait alors qu'il était emmené de force dans la salle d'urgence. Il sentait son cœur battre très rapidement et il commençait à hyper ventiler. Gibbs hurla alors :

- Hey, on a besoin d'aide ici !

Infirmières et médecins passèrent leurs têtes de diverses pièces, puis un médecin au milieu du couloir leur fit signe.

- Amenez le ici, je peux m'en occuper.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je rappelle que l'histoire appartient à Polley9 et que je ne fais que la traduire. :)

**Chapitre 2**

S'échapper

Gibbs porta Tony de force jusqu'à la salle d'examen. Le petit bougeait et poussait Gibbs, qui lui était déterminé à faire examiner le garçon. Ducky et le médecin des urgences le suivirent rapidement. L'agent allongea gentiment Tony sur la table d'examen mais le maintint dessus en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules et le poussant sur la table et Tony essayait toujours de se libérer, et quand le médecin essaya de voir l'état du petit, Tony s'agita plus fort et le frappa sur le torse. Le médecin partit en arrière dans le plateau d'instruments médicaux et en se redressant, s'adressa à Gibbs :

- Agent Gibbs, je vais devoir le sédater.

Gibbs et Ducky échangèrent un regard et Gibbs prit la parole.

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Si ils pensaient que Tony s'agitait avant cela, ils furent surpris quand Gibbs partit à son tour en arrière et Tony en profita pour descendre de la table et était à la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la porte quand Gibbs et un infirmier le rattrapèrent. Le médecin arriva et inséra rapidement une seringue dans la cuisse de Tony et lui injecta le sédatif. Cela prit cinq minutes pour que le garçon succombe au produit. Une fois endormit, tout les adultes soupirèrent de soulagement, ils le soulevèrent et l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la table. Alors que le tee-shirt fut enlevé, un hoquet d'horreur partagé retentit dans la salle, quand ses habitants s'aperçurent du corps battu de l'enfant. L'estomac de Gibbs se retourna à cette vision, il prit rapidement et silencieusement les vêtement de Tony comme pièces à convictions et ensuite prit des photos de la maltraitance. A chaque photos, Gibbs devenait de plus en plus furieux, tout ce qu'il voulait était d'attraper le salaud qui avait fait ça. Ils retournèrent ensuite l'enfant et une infirmière laissa échapper un petit cri. Gibbs se repositionna pour voir mieux et ce qu'il vit le fit voir rouge et il prit d'autre photo du dos du garçon. Gibbs sortit de ses pensées haineuses par le médecin qui lui parlait.

- Vous et le Docteur Mallard devez attendre à l'extérieur maintenant pendant que nous finissons l'examen et faisons des radios.

Gibbs hocha la tête et lui et Ducky sortirent silencieusement hors de la pièce jusqu'à la salle d'attente où ils s'assirent. A un moment Gibbs craqua et dit :

- Ducky ça te dérange d'attendre ici avec lui ? Je vais retourner au bureau et commencer l'affaire.

- Bien sûr Jethro, je te tiens au courant si il se passe quelque chose, lui répondit Ducky avec un petit hochement de tête.

- Merci Duck, je le met sous protection de témoin et je vais envoyé un agent pour sa chambre, je ne pas le laisser tout seul.

- Oui je comprend.

Sur ce, Gibbs sortit de l'hôpital, pensant à l'affaire.

* * *

Pendant la journée et demie qui suivit, l'équipe travailla sans relâche à analyser et rechercher tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ils cherchaient l'homme qui avait tué l'officier pour l'arrêter, et cherchaient toutes les pistes pour découvrir qui était réellement Tony. Ducky appela Jethro plusieurs fois en l'informant de l'état de Tony, en effet, l'enfant avait dû aller au bloc opératoire pour des hémorragies internes, il avait aussi une épaule déboîtée et une jambe cassée en plusieurs endroits qui allait aussi nécessiter une intervention chirurgicale, à cela s'ajoutait une commotion cérébrale et de multiples lacérations surtout sur le dos, et il y avait également des signes d'abus sexuel. Gibbs ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère de tout ce qu'avait subit le petit. Il était donc dans le laboratoire de Abby et l'attendait pour qu'elle lui apprenne quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna.

- Gibbs.

- Oh Jethro, tu dois venir à l'hôpital maintenant, on a comme un problème.

- Ok Duck, je suis sur le chemin.

Il se tourna pour partir quand Abby hurla.

- Attend ! Attend Gibbs, je pense que j'ai quelque chose !

- Et bien qu'est ce que c'est Abby ?

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur l'enfant. Viens voir.

Elle tira Gibbs vers son ordinateur et lui montra une photo sur l'écran. C'était effectivement le garçon. Son nom était Anthony D. Dinozzo Jr. Gibbs lut alors le reste des informations. Quand il arriva au bas de la page, il se tourna vers Abby et dit :

- Imprime ça pour moi Abby. Et dit à Kate et McGee que je veux tout ce qu'ils peuvent trouver sur lui et ses parents, je veux les comptes bancaires, les mais, la famille, tout !

Abby lui fit un faux salut militaire et répliqua.

- Je suis dessus mon renard argenté !

Tony était en colère, en fait il était plus qu'en colère, il était furieux. Il était furieux d'être à l'hôpital, furieux d'être attaché à un lit, furieux d'avoir laissé tomber sa garde, furieux d'avoir laissé ces deux hommes l'approcher. Il était furieux qu'ils aient appelés les services sociaux, qui étaient en train de se battre pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire de lui. Il s'en fichait à présent, il voulait juste sortir d'ici. Il détestait les hôpitaux, ils lui apportaient beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs et de cauchemars. Il savait qu'il devait être patient et attendre que le bon moment se pré il l'a fait. Pas très longtemps après, une jeune infirmière vint pour vérifier son état et, alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui, il prit discrètement un stylo dans sa poche. Il l'utilisa rapidement pour détacher les liens d'un de ses bras, puisque l'autre était enroulé en toute sécurité autour de son torse.

Il se dit à lui même que c'était une bonne chose qu'il se soit entraîné à faire les choses de ses deux mains, puis, il se détacha les pieds. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'échappait d'un hôpital, il l'avait fait déjà plusieurs fois et savait ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas déclencher l'alerte pour l'équipe médical. Assit sur le côté du lit, il éteignit rapidement toutes les machines l'électrocardiogramme, l'intraveineuse, il arracha le brassard qui prenait sa tension ainsi que la sonde à oxygène, puis il retira doucement l'aiguille dans le dos de sa main. Il prit ensuite une compresse pour arrêter le saignement. Il savait qu'il avait cinq minutes environ pour être partit avant qu'ils remarquent quelque chose donc il se leva sans réfléchir et se trouva soudainement sur le sol. « Quoi ?! » pensa-t-il, pourquoi ses jambes ne fonctionnaient pas ? Il se leva en utilisant le lit comme support.

Il tenta de se mettre complètement debout une seconde fois et découvrit que, bien que faible, il pouvait quand même supporter son poids. Il fit doucement son chemin jusqu'à la porte et vit, pour son soulagement, que tout le monde était tellement prit dans la dispute devant le bureau des infirmières, qu'ils ne firent pas attention à lui, même le garde lui tournait le dos et était assez loin de la porte qu'il put facilement se faufiler derrière lui sans être remarqué. Il utilisa tout cela à son avantage et commença à avancer dans le couloir. Il arriva devant l'ascenseur quand ses portes s'ouvrirent et que ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de l'homme qu'il essayait à tout prix d'éviter. Il se mit alors à reculer mais réussit uniquement à tomber sur le dos, provoquant un bref mais fort cri lorsque son dos blessé entra en contact avec le sol dur. Il s'éloigna tout de même de Gibbs en essayant de reprendre sa respiration et en se retenant de crier alors que les sutures dans son dos s'ouvraient.

En deux enjambées, Gibbs se tint au dessus de Tony et aussi délicatement qu'il le put, le souleva dans ses bras et commença à marcher vers la chambre du garçon. Il arriva à un tournant et s'aperçut de la scène en face de lui où le médecin, l'assistante sociale et Ducky se disputaient pendant qu'au bureau des infirmières, tous les écoutaient, la dispute se déroulait surtout entre l'assistante sociale et Ducky.

Gibbs regarda le garçon dans ses bras et demanda :

- Ça fait longtemps qu'ils se disputent ?

Tony haussa les épaules, il était tellement fatigué et désespéré que son plan ait échoué et qu'il serait maintenant sous constante surveillance.

Il sursauta quand un fort sifflement retentit dans l'air et que Gibbs cria :

- HEY !

Tout le monde dans le couloir arrêta ce qu'ils faisaient et le regardèrent. Les personnes qui l'intéressaient le plus étaient quelques peu embarrassées quand ils s'aperçurent de qui il avait dans les bras. Ducky fut le premier à répondre.

- Oh mon dieu, mais que fait-il dehors ?

Gibbs déplaça doucement Tony dans ses bras et répondit :

- Je ne sais pas Duck. Je l'ai trouvé devant l'ascenseur. Je pense qu'il essayait de s'échapper. Mais où est le garde ?!

Gibbs regarda Tony qui avait fermé les yeux. Ducky baissa la tête et dit :

- Pardonne moi Jethro, j'ai quitté mon poste et lui ait permit d'essayer de s'enfuir. Et pour le garde, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il n'ait pas partit de devant la porte.

- Ça devait être important pour que tu le laisse tout seul.

- Oh oui ça l'était. Répondit Ducky avec enthousiasme. Cette dame ici même, continua t il en secouant la tête, qui se fait appeler assistante sociale voulait absolument entrer et couper le pauvre garçon et morceaux, puis elle continuait sur le fait qu'il allait devoir aller dans un centre pour délinquants juvénile jusqu'à ce qu'il soit placé dans une famille d'accueil.

Les yeux de Gibbs se plissèrent de colère alors qu'il regardait la femme debout devant le bureau. Il regarda de nouveau Ducky et demanda :

- Elle a dit ça en face de lui ?

- Hélas oui Jethro. Je peux te dire que je n-ai jamais été aussi choqué et que je n'ai jamais autant détesté quelqu'un de cette façon et aussi rapidement que je l'ai fait avec elle. Elle ne pense qu'à elle, et tu sais que j'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes dans ma vie Jethro.

Gibbs acquiesça et déplaça de nouveau Tony dans ses bras et réalisa pour la première fois à quel point le petit était léger. Il soupira et dit :

- Aide moi à le remettre dans son lit Duck. Je pense qu'il s'est rouvert des points de sutures sur son dos quand il a essayé de s'éloigner de moi.

- Bien sûr Jethro ! Vite, allonge le sur le côté.

A eux deux, ils réussirent à mettre Tony sur le lit et rebrancher les machines avant que le médecin et l'assistante sociale ne reviennent dans la chambre. Le médecin s'excusa rapidement envers Gibbs d'avoir été aussi distrait. La seule qui n'était pas désolée était l'assistante sociale qui se tenait impatiemment devant la porte, prenant des notes sur un bloc de papier et marmonnant :

- Je savais qu'il allait être un problème. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu. Comment je vais réussir à le placer maintenant ? C'était déjà assez compliqué à cause de son âge et maintenant je dois ajouter le risque de fugue à son dossier. Personne ne veut d'un fugueur...

Gibbs regarda Ducky d'un air choqué et s'aperçut que lui et l'autre médecin portait la même expression de dégoût sur son visage alors qu'ils re-suturaient le dos de Tony. Gibbs lui lança alors dans sa voix la plus effrayante :

- VOUS ! SORTEZ MAINTENANT !

L'assistante sociale leva la tête, surprise, et répliqua :

- Vous me parlez ?

Gibbs la toisa toujours aussi froidement et elle se dépêcha de continuer :

- En tant que responsable légal de l'enfant, je dois être présente lors de toutes les procédures médicales et les traitements.

- Dehors MAINTENANT !

- Écoutez, je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez mais il n'y a aucune chance que je laisse ce garçon ici tout seul. C'est mon travail de m'assurer que ses droits soient bien respectés.

Gibbs ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps et lâcha la main de Tony qu'il tenait comme soutient moral et se rapprocha rapidement de la femme. Il l'a prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir avec un regard qui la prévenait de ne pas le chercher.

- Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez mais à mon avis vous êtes la pire excuse d'assistante sociale que j'ai jamais vu, et je vais faire en sorte que vous ne soyez plus sur ce cas et qu'une meilleure assistante sociale en soit assignée.

La femme resta bouche bée pendant un moment puis répondit, pleine de colère :

- Mais qui croyez vous être ? Vous n'avez absolument aucune autorité pour faire ce genre de menaces. Je pourrais portez plainte pour ce que vous venez de dire.

L'agent s'approcha d'un pas menaçant et répliqua :

- Je suis l'inspecteur en chef sur cette enquête ! Le garçon est _ma _responsabilité il est sous _ma_ protection jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit close et je serais maudit si je laissais une arrogante et égoïste femme telle que vous le traiter comme s'il était un vulgaire déchet qu'il faudrait jeter. Et s'il vous plaît, je vous encourage à porter plainte et nous verrons jusqu'à où elles iront.

Ce cela, il s'en allât, laissant derrière lui une femme stupéfaite.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Alors l'histoire appartient à Polley9. Je ne fais que la traduire. J'espère que cette traduction vous convient. Merci pour vos messages d'encouragements et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes :S

PS : Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que j'avais écrit Katelyn au lieu de Caitlin, je tiens donc à m'excuser, cependant je ne fais que réécrire ce que l'auteur a écrit :) de plus, écrire juste Cait pour Kate me paraîtrait bizarre, donc si vous voulez que je me mette à écrire Cait signalez le moi, mais j'écrirais Caitlin dorénavant ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Faire confiance.

Gibbs retourna dans la chambre et reprit la petite main de Tony dans la sienne. Il pouvait sentir quand Tony se raidissait et ses yeux en croisèrent deux autres emplis de confusion à cause des drogues ayant été injectées. Gibbs fit alors un de ses rares sourire en coin au petit garçon. Tony le toisa pendant quelques secondes puis dit :

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tenir ma main. Je peux me débrouiller.

Gibbs mit la tête sur le côté et répondit :

- Peut être que tu ne devrait pas avoir à te débrouiller.

Tony continua à fixer l'agent pendant quelques secondes de plus, puis, détourna son regard, indifférent. Gibbs secoua doucement la tête, il n'aimait pas la façon dont le garçon était détaché et isolé de tout. Il du se forcer à arrêter de penser à tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour le rendre comme ça. Il soupira mentalement puis se concentra à nouveau sur le fait de tenir aussi fermement qu'il pouvait la main du garçon il pouvait sentir la douleur et la nervosité qui se propageait dans le corps de l'enfant comme des vagues se jetant sur la plage. Gibbs serra un peu plus sa main et dit :

- Tu as le droit de dire que ça fait mal.

Tony le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête, et secoua la tête autant qu'il le pu pour lui montrer son opinion.

- Pourquoi ne me parlerais-tu pas un peu de toi ? Dit Gibbs en soupirant.

Tony le regarda comme si il était fou et répliqua :

- Désolé mais je ne dois pas parler aux étrangers.

Gibbs tenta de cacher le bref éclat de rire qui lui échappa et répondit plus sérieusement :

- Et bien tu peux si c'est pour une enquête fédérale.

Tony fixa dubitativement l'agent et demanda timidement :

- Je... J'ai... J'ai des problèmes ?

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse lui répondre, il continua rapidement :

- Parce que je ne voulais pas être là bas, c'était un accident, je suis tombé et j'étais très fatigué alors j'ai décidé d'attendre là quelques minutes pour me reposer un petit peu. Mais ensuite, ces hommes sont venus et ont commencé à se disputer et puis ensuite celui avec les cheveux noirs à tué l'autre et quand il a voulu vérifier qu'il était mort, il m'a vu.

Gibbs mit doucement sa main sur la bouche de Tony et dit :

- Premièrement, Tu. N'as. Rien. Fais. De. Mal. Deuxièmement, on a déjà attrapé l'homme qui à tué l'autre. Et troisièmement, je veux savoir ce que tu faisais là.

Tony fronça les sourcil et soupira fortement. Il regarda ensuite les draps et commença à parler d'une voix à peine au dessus d'un chuchotement.

- Je... Je vis dans la rue et j'ai en quelque sorte été mit dehors de ma dernière cachette donc j'ai du chercher un autre endroit ce qui n'est pas facile, c'est pour ça que je me baladais tard.

Gibbs leva un sourcil et demanda :

- Pourquoi tu vis dans la rue ?

Tony ferma la bouche et détourna son regard de l'agent qui soupira et poursuivit :

- Écoute, je sais déjà qui tu es.

Les yeux de l'enfant devinrent si larges que Gibbs pensa qu'ils allaient sortir de sa tête, mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas c'était que Tony se mettrait à hyper-ventiler et déclencherait toutes les alarmes. Gibbs posa alors sa main sur le sommet du crâne de Tony.

- Hey, calme toi. Tout va bien. Je ne le laisserais plus te faire de mal.

Les yeux de Tony étaient emplis plus de douleur et de désespoir que Gibbs n'avait observé chez personne encore. Mais encore une fois, il ne connaissait pas l'histoire entière de Tony donc il préférait ne pas sauter sur des conclusions. Il baissa la tête vers Tony et s'aperçut qu'il était en plein conflit intérieur.

- Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux.

Tony le fixa et se lança :

- Vous... n'avez pas... Vous n'avez pas appelé mon père hein ?

Gibbs secoua négativement la tête :

- Non... Sauf si tu veux qu'on le fasse.

Les yeux de Tony devinrent encore plus larges et il agita frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Gibbs acquiesça en signe de compréhension, il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était techniquement un coup bas mais il avait vraiment besoin que le petit parle pour pouvoir prendre les bonnes décisions. Il hésita un instant puis reprit :

- Tony, si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle ton père, il me faut une raison.

Tony plissa de nouveau les yeux et Gibbs pensa que si il continuait dans cette voie, ces derniers resterais comme ça pour toujours. Finalement, Tony demanda :

- Si je vous dit ce qui s'est passé, vous promettez que je ne retournerais pas avec lui ?

Gibbs le regarda alors dans les yeux et lui répondit :

- Je te promet de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger de lui. Et je ne brise jamais mes promesses.

Tony laissa échapper un long et triste soupir qui sembla venir du plus profond de son âme. Après quelques minutes, il commença à parler d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'il chuchotement.

- On s'est disputé il y a environ cinq mois. Il... il n'était pas... content d'une note que j'avais eu à une évaluation à l'école. Donc il... hum... il m'a frappé pendant longtemps et ensuite il a demandé à un employé de préparer mon sac et de me jeter dehors. Je vis dans la rue depuis. Je savais que cette fois était différente parce que d'habitude il envoyait toujours le majordome me chercher avant la fin de la nuit mais cette fois il m'a dit qu'il me déshéritait et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir.

Dire que les occupants de la salle était sidérés serait un euphémisme. Il étaient au delà du choc, il étaient horrifiés. Gibbs fut le premier à se remettre, il se pencha vers Tony et ignora le sursaut de celui-ci , il le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

- C'est bien mon grand.

Sur ce, il le tapota gentiment sous le menton et retourna son regard sur Ducky et l'autre docteur et reprit :

- Je dois retourner au bureau. Faites ce que vous pouvez pour le mettre à l'aise et informez moi régulièrement. Ok Duck ?

- Bien sûr Jethro

Gibbs acquiesça et s'éclipsa.

* * *

Gibbs se rua dans le bureau, surprenant ses agents par la même occasion. Avant qu'ils ne puissent s'en remettre il aboya :

- Au rapport maintenant ! Et McGee, je veux que vous m'apportiez des papiers de garde après les avoir fais signer par le juge Mathis ! Dites lui que je lui demande une faveur et que je les veux entre mes mains avant la fin de la journée.

- Je... Je m'en occupe patron.

Gibbs se tourna vers Kate et la fixa comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Kate secoua juste la tête et commença son rapport en attrapant la télécommande et allumant l'écran.

- Ok alors j'ai fait comme vous vouliez et me suis renseignée sur DiNozzo Sénior et ce que j'ai découvert est assez intéressant. Il semblerait qu'il s'occupe de différents business en même temps dans de petites sociétés, mais une fois que j'ai eu fouillé un peu plus, j'ai remarqué que toutes les adresses de ces petites entreprises étaient les mêmes, ce qui normalement n'est pas un problème, mais cet endroit n'est pas seulement trop petit pour tant d'entreprises mais ce ne sont que des résidences à par un entrepôt. J'ai ensuite réussi à trouver des images d'une caméra de surveillance routière et voilà ce que j'ai apprit.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et les images défilèrent sur l'écran. Ils observèrent tous un gros camion de marchandises entra dans l'entrepôt et l'arrière fut ouvert. Juste avant que les portes de l'entrepôt ne se ferme, ils purent apercevoir des pieds alignés à l'arrière du camion. Gibbs demanda aussitôt à Kate :

- Depuis combien de temps as-tu cette vidéo ?

Kate le fixa avec de larges yeux et réplique :

- On l'a eu juste avant que vous n'arriviez.

- Appelle Fornell, transfère lui l'affaire et assure toi qu'il sait tout ce qu'on a sur DiNozzo Sénior. Graceton qu'est ce que tu as sur le petit ?

Graceton se leva et prit la télécommande dans le main de Kate et fit apparaître sa recherche sur l'écran.

- Alors j'ai trouvé des choses très étranges Gibbs.

- Comme quoi Graceton ?!

- Comme le fait qu'il n'y a aucun certificat de naissance sur le dossier du garçon. Je sais uniquement son âge et sa date de naissance grâce à son dossier scolaire. Et regardez là, ce sont toutes les fois où il à été enregistré aux urgences, et bien sur chaque enregistrement, la date de naissance change, cela va de 12 ans à 13 ans. C'est presque comme s'il ne connaissait pas sa date d'anniversaire ou alors qu'il donne juste des fausses informations pour des mesures de sécurités, mais à en juger par l'état dans lequel il était quand on l'a trouvé, j'opterais pour la première hypothèse. Ensuite, il n'y pas aussi pas de dossier médical avant l'école, pas de vaccinations, pas de dentiste, pas de checkup, rien du tout. C'est comme si il n'existait pas avant d'avoir dix ans, ce qui est l'âge auquel il à commencé à aller dans une école privée pour les enfants surdoués.

Gibbs secoua la tête et dit :

- Il y a trop de choses douteuses. Graceton avec moi ! Kate contacte le FBI ! McGee prépare moi ces papiers pour que je les signe !

Et ainsi, ils partirent tous à leurs occupations.

* * *

Gibbs arrivait à peine au coin du couloir que de fortes voix venant du bureau des infirmières lui arrivèrent aux oreilles. Il jeta un coup d'œil et ce qu'il vit le fit voir rouge, il accéléra et courait presque en arrivant à sa destination. Il s'arrêta et se retrouva debout face à face avec un DiNozzo Sénior très en colère et son avocat. DiNozzo jeta à Gibbs un regard hautain et ne remarqua même pas Graceton. Gibbs prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et demanda :

- Que faites vous ici ?

DiNozzo fit signe à son avocat, ce dernier sortit alors des papiers de son sac et répondit :

- Mon client, Monsieur DiNozzo est là pour récupérer ses droits sur son fils unique Anthony DiNozzo Junior et ces papiers légaux signés par un juge vont nous permettre de le reprendre de votre garde et le placer dans une installation du choix de Monsieur DiNozzo.

Gibbs attrapa les papiers des mains de l'avocat et les survolât rapidement, remarquant que l'endroit choisit était en fait un hôpital pour les personnes mentalement retardées. Il releva vivement la tête vers les deux hommes, un feu ardent brûlant dans ses yeux. Son regard était si intense que les hommes firent inconsciemment un pas en arrière. Gibbs se pencha vers eux et gronda :

- IL N'EST PAS mentalement RETARDE ! Et je suis heureux de vous informer que peu importe le nombre de juge que vous vous êtes mit dans la poche, un enquête criminelle aura toujours le dessus sur le reste.

DiNozzo Sénior fit, ce qui était sensé être, un pas menaçant vers Gibbs mais se retrouva retenu par son avocat qui secoua la tête.

- Cela ne vous permettra pas d'obtenir ce que vous voulez Anthony.

DiNozzo se détacha et se retourna face à l'autre mur. La tension était palpable. Le grand silence dura environ dix minutes pendant lesquelles aucun d'eux ne se défila. Alors que Graceton se dit que cela allait durer encore longtemps, il vit McGee arriver avec un regard triomphant sur le visage, ce qui le fit sourire et il fit une danse de la joie dans ses pensées. Gibbs détourna alors momentanément son attention de DiNozzo et regarda son agent :

- Tu l'as McGee ?

Ce dernier acquiesça.

- Évidemment patron et j'ai même fait plus, le juge a fait une ordonnance restrictive contre Monsieur DiNozzo ainsi que tous ses employés et associés pour ne pas qu'ils approchent Tony à moins de 8 kilomètres. Oh et le juge vous a nommé temporaire responsable légal jusqu'au procès, qui malheureusement patron ne se tiendra pas avant le 15 janvier.

Un sourire diabolique s'étendit sur le visage de Gibbs quand il vit l'effet des nouvelles sur DiNozzo. Il se retourna alors vers McGee.

- Tu as très bien fait McGee.

- Merci patron, répondit McGee avec un énorme sourire.

Sénior qui s'énervait cria soudain :

- Par quels droits pouvez vous m'enlever mon fils ?

Gibbs serra les poings et d'une voix menaçante répliqua :

- Maltraitance et négligence.

Sur ces mots, Dinozzo perdit tout contrôle et se jeta sur Gibbs empli de rage. Gibbs se déplaça sur le côté, mit Dinozzo à terre et le menotta et disant :

- Et maintenant je peux rajouter attaque à un agent fédéral. McGee ! Graceton ! Jeter moi cette ordure dehors et appeler Fornell pour venir le récupérer.

Gibbs patienta dans le couloir le temps que Dinozzo et son avocat ne soient plus visibles et alla ensuite voir Tony. Il fut surprit de voir autant de personnes autour du petit, comme une sorte de bouclier humain. Il fit signe à Ducky et lui demanda :

- Mais que s'est il passé Duck ?

Et bien, Sénior et son avocat son entrés ici et ont essayé d'emmener le jeune Anthony avec eux, heureusement que toutes ses personnes ont été interpellées par le bruits des machines étant déconnectées. Nous avons tous accourus et les avons arrêté avant qu'ils n'aient fait trop de dégâts...

- Attend ! Comment ça des dégâts ? Ces salauds lui ont fait du mal ?

- Et bien, de nouveaux bleus, mais plus important ils l'ont tellement stressé que nous avons dû le sédater fortement pour arriver à le calmer.

Gibbs agita la tête de droite à gauche et dit, tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux trop longs de Tony.

- Dis au médecins que je vais être là dorénavant et que je ne partirais pas de si tôt.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit, Gibbs était assis à côté du lit de Tony, une main tenant une tasse de café et l'autre tenant la main du garçon et sur ses genoux était posé un dossier récapitulant les blessures passées et celles actuelles ainsi que tous les documents de passages à l'hôpital. Il pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui tandis qu'il lisait ces rapports dans leur entièreté. L'enfant avait été enregistré à l'hôpital vingt six fois dans les trois dernières années et vingt fois avaient été classées comme des accidents sportifs. Gibbs avait montré à Ducky les vieilles radios et il avait confirmé ses suspicions par rapport au fait que le type des blessures et leur endroit ne pouvaient pas avoir été faites en jouant. Il avait aussi remarqué que la seule fois où cela avait été rapporté aux services sociaux, les médecins et infirmières ayant fait le rapport avaient été licenciés de l'hôpital. Encore une fois, une vague d'adrénaline passa dans ses veines alors que la colère atteignait un pic. Il s'apercevait que le système avait des défauts. Comment pouvez vous ne pas détester ce système quand il se retourne sur vous ! Quand il vous a ignoré alors que vous aviez besoin de lui pour vous protéger ! Sans penser, il se poussa violemment loin du lit et commença à faire les cents pas. En faisant cela il effraya son jeune protégé. Le petit sursauta aussi fort que son corps blessé le lui permit. Il regarda vivement autour de lui, ses yeux montrant à quel point il était effrayé. Gibbs posa rapidement une main apaisante sur la tête de Tony et chuchota :

- Hey... Hey tout va bien...C'est juste moi.

L'enfant acquiesça fiévreusement et se détendit sur le matelas, laissant sa tête basculer sur le côté en soupirant :

- Je te fais confiance Gibbs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

S'installer.

Tony était assit dans ce qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa nouvelle prison, cela faisait maintenant deux semaines depuis l'incident avec son père à l'hôpital, et une semaine depuis qu'il avait eu l'autorisation d'en sortir et qu'il était venu vivre avec Gibbs. Il n'était toujours pas certain de comment il se sentait pas rapport à ça. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un s'intéresse tellement à lui pour vérifier qu'il fasse exactement ce qu'il devait faire en suivant toutes les instructions données par l'hôpital. Cela avait été une première semaine très intéressante, particulièrement le premier jour, quand Gibbs et Ducky étaient venus le chercher à l'hôpital, amenant avec eux un fauteuil roulant. Tony avait été incrédule, jamais, durant tous ses séjours à l'hôpital et dieu sait qu'il y en avait eu beaucoup il n'avait eu à utiliser une chaise roulante et il n'était pas prêt de commencer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait…

_~~~Flash Back~~~_

_- Si !_

_- Non !_

_- Si !_

_- Pourquoi ? Je peux marcher. Je ne suis pas invalide Gibbs._

_- Tu es trop faible pour marcher jusqu'à la voiture. En plus, c'est la règle de l'hôpital que tous les patients utilisent une chaise roulante pour sortir._

_- Non !_

_- Bon c'est fini !_

_Gibbs passa rapidement devant le fauteuil et, dans un mouvement très fluide et sans effort, souleva Tony dans ses bras et le plaça doucement sur le fauteuil pour éviter d'aggraver les blessures de son dos. Tony se remit vite de son étonnement et tenta de se lever mais Gibbs mit ses mains sur ses épaules gentiment et le fixa dans les yeux._

_- Reste. Assis._

_C'était un ordre et Tony le savait et la façon dont il avait été prononcé fit comprendre à Tony que, pour son meilleur intérêt, il ferait mieux de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Alors, il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux quand il était gêné, il fit de l'humour. Il lança à l'agent un sourire sarcastique et imita l'aboiement d'un chien. L'agent tenta mais ne réussit pas à cacher le sourire qui se répandit instantanément sur son visage. Il frappa gentiment le garçon à l'arrière de la tête en disant :_

_- Petit malin._

_Tony haussa simplement les épaules et continua à sourire._

_~~~Fin du Flash Back~~~_

Cela n'avait été que le début de leurs petites prises de tête que Gibbs gagnait à chaque fois mais non sans que Tony ne lutte de son côté. Après qu'ils soient arrivés chez Gibbs, les premiers jours furent assez silencieux principalement dû au fait que Tony se remettait et donc ne faisait que dormir et manger quand Gibbs lui imposait. Le simple fait de se rappeler de Gibbs assit en face de lui avec un regard de mécontentement en attendant qu'il mange son assiette le faisait grimacer, il ne se souvenait pas avoir mangé autant en une fois avant dans sa vie. Apparemment, cela inquiétait les médecins ainsi que Ducky, car ses côtes et sa colonne vertébrale étaient proéminentes. Du coup Gibbs venait le voir toutes les quatre heures et lui faisait manger un bol de céréales chauffées qui lui apportait jusqu'à 1000 calories par bol et un genre de milk-shake de protéines pour ses muscles. Il était certain que s'il voyait encore un de ces trucs protéiné, il allait vomir. Il ne savait toujours pas trop pourquoi il ne pouvait pas manger un repas normal il aurait donné son bras droit pour une bonne grosse part de pizza peppéroni avec supplément fromage. Il se rappelait vaguement Ducky dire qu'il devait manger que des choses assez facile à mâcher pendant une semaine car il avait passé trop de temps sans manger et par conséquent son estomac ne pourrait pas digérer de la nourriture habituelle.

Il soupira en observant la pièce et il se rappela le troisième jour où il avait été ici, c'était comme si un interrupteur l'avait fait passer de l'état où il dormait durant presque toute la journée à un état alerte, infatigable et poussant Gibbs à bout, la plupart du temps inconsciemment et parfois consciemment, comme quand il avait décidé de se lever et explorer la maison, il se sentait beaucoup mieux donc cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que son corps était encore trop faible pour tolérer une activité physique comme marcher, il s'était donc retrouvé coincé au milieu de la pièce sur une jambe car il s'était tout de même rappelé qu'il ne devait pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe cassée. Il s'était ainsi retrouvé trop loin d'un meuble pour s'aider à garder son équilibre, il avait donc dû s'asseoir par terre d'une façon assez disgracieuse à cause de ses côtes et de son épaule blessé, et était tombé sur le dos.

En retour, il avait reçu un regard très mécontent de Gibbs et un très long discours de morale de Ducky. Mais il avait absolument refusé de prendre les antidouleurs que le médecin lui avait prescrits ? C'était toujours un problème il n'aimait pas ça et faisait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas en prendre mais Gibbs et Ducky avait été très clairs sur le fait que cela ne les dérangeaient pas de devoir le gaver comme une oie en le forçant à les avaler ou en lui faisant une injection. Ducky l'avait informé qu'il y avait de multiples antidouleurs différents et sous différentes formes. Alors, s'il ne voulait pas expérimenter un moyen différent et plutôt regrettable de lui administrer, il devait arrêter de négocier.

Tony soupira cela c'était passé il y a deux jours et maintenant il était encore plus grincheux et s'ennuyait plus qu'avant. Il détestait être coincé au lit comme un… une personne faible. C'était juste intolérable. Il avait besoin d'être actif, de bouger, pour garder son esprit occupé. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder la télévision ! Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant sur celle-ci durant la journée, à moins qu'il ne regarde des feuilletons mélodramatiques et il se dit qu'il préférait s'arracher les yeux plutôt que regarder ces bêtises. De plus, il n'avait aucune de ses affaires alors il ne pouvait pas regarder ses films ni lire ses livres préférés. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il était un très grand lecteur au point d'être un rat de bibliothèque, il adorait la façon dont il pouvait se plonger dans une bonne histoire. Cela l'avait aidé quand ses parents se disputaient avant que sa mère ne meurt, après, alors son père ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne, il prenait plusieurs livres et allait se cacher dans une des chambres d'invités, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit, ou trouvé ou oublié. Alors, sans livre et sans films, il était assis là à s'ennuyer et tout seul car Gibbs était en bas quelque part, probablement en train de se préparer à monter et à le forcer à boire sa boisson de protéines dégueu.

Il réalisa alors qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Il regarda avidement autour de lui en se demandant où il avait mis son talkie-walkie qu'on lui avait donné pour communiquer. En le voyant à l'autre extrémité de la table de chevet, il tendit la main vers lui et réussit uniquement à le faire tomber. Il soupira encore une fois et songea à appeler Gibbs mais cette pensée fut rapidement mise de côté quand la voix de son père résonna dans sa tête le traitant de faible, d'inutile et d'une perte de temps. Il décida rapidement de qu'il allait leur prouver à tous qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui. Il se déplaça au bord du lit et souffla en regardant sa jambe. Un stupide plâtre l'entourait de la moitié de la cuisse jusqu'aux orteils. Il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des pensées négatives à cet instant. Il se leva alors doucement pour s'asseoir dans la chaise roulante en un mouvement fluide. Il se posa un peu plus violemment qu'il l'aurait espéré et laissa échapper un léger grognement alors que son dos entrait en contact avec le dossier de la chaise. Sentant monter en lui la fierté d'avoir réussi TOUT SEUL à sortir du lit. Il roula rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fût soudain très heureux que Gibbs ait agrandit la porte pour lui. En fait Gibbs avait fait beaucoup de changement pour lui rendre la vie plus facile. Tony ne savait pas comment prendre la gentillesse de l'agent et de Ducky, cela le perturbait qu'ils le soient sans raison apparente. Il arrêta le fil de ses pensées, fit sa petite affaire et sortit de la salle de bain. Il se retrouva alors face à Gibbs et Ducky, qui avaient l'air mécontent. Gibbs secoua la tête et prit la parole avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu vois Duck, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait le surveiller sans cesse.

Il poussa le fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face au lit. Tony se vexa et cria :

- Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais le talkie-walkie est tombé alors j'ai essayé et REUSSI. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes en colère, c'est pas comme si je m'était blessé.

Il obtenu une claque à l'arrière du crâne, le garçon se tourna lentement et fit face à Gibbs avec un regard de mépris et ce dernier fit de même. Il n'en n'était pas sûr mais il se disait qu'il devrait avoir une réaction à ces claques mais en toute honnêteté il les appréciait plutôt, jamais il ne l'avouerait à Gibbs bien sûr. Il trouvait que c'était une gentille façon de le recadrer, en plus il ne considérait pas ça comme un coup, comparée à ceux qu'il avait reçu de son père. Il était sur le point de faire un commentaire sarcastique mais Ducky le coupa.

- Oui, et bien jeune Anthony, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'es pas blessé cette fois que tu ne le feras pas la prochaine fois. Alors il faut être raisonnable et essayer d'éviter de futures blessures qui pourraient te mener droit à l'hôpital et y rester pour plus longtemps que la dernière fois. Cela est donc une bonne raison pour laisser quelqu'un t'aider. Il leva la main pour empêcher le jeune de prendre la parole et reprit d'un ton plus calme. Ce n'est pas parce que nous pensons que tu n'es pas capable de le faire toi-même. C'est uniquement que nous ne voulons pas que tu te blesse encore une fois, et c'est juste du bon sens en voyant que la moitié de ton corps n'est pas opérable pour le moment.

Tony soupira dramatiquement.

- D'accord, mais je m'ennuie trop, est ce que je pourrais au moins descendre en bas ? C'est nul de devoir rester ici, j'ai rien à faire, pas de films à regarder, pas de livres à lire, je n'ai même pas un ordinateur, même pas de musique. Rien. Absolument rien à faire ici et je ne peux plus dormir.

- Et bien, nous avons juste à t'amener quelques affaires ici. Quels livres aimerais-tu lire ? Répondit Ducky avec un sourire.

En plus, Ducky étant un grand parleur, il réussit à distraire Tony en l'engageant dans une discussion sur le genre de livres qu'il aimait lire, tout en faisant un check up de ses blessures, du moins il réussit jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille soulever le tee-shirt de l'enfant. Ce dernier réagit par pur instinct. Dès qu'il sentit la main sur son tee-shirt il eut un flashback où une autre personne avait mis sa main sous son haut et la suite avait été très déplaisante. Il poussa alors le médecin aussi fort qu'il le pu, s'envoyant lui-même et son fauteuil dans le mur alors que Ducky entra en contact avec la table de nuit. Gibbs couru rapidement vers Ducky et l'aida à se remettre debout. Ils tournèrent alors leur attention sur le petit qui était maintenant roulé en boule en bougeant d'avant en arrière, sa main valide agrippant ses cheveux alors qu'il murmurait des propos incohérents. Sans ôter ses yeux de son jeune protégé, Gibbs souffla à Ducky :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Ducky ?

- Il faut essayer de le calmer dans un premier temps s'il n'y arrive pas par lui-même. Puis, si cela ne marche pas, il faudra le sédater.

- Je me demandais quand nous allions voir apparaître ces attaques de panique, continua Gibbs en soupirant.

- Je me disais aussi qu'il semblait aller un peu trop bien pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Je suis vraiment étonné que cela n'arrive que maintenant.

Alors qu'il terminait de parler, il trouva que Gibbs semblait se sentir coupable. Il haussa alors un sourcil à son attention et s'apprêtait à l'interroger quand Tony semblait sortir de sa crise. L'agent accouru aussitôt à ses côtés et se mit à lui parler comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Ducky resta debout et les regarda interagir, il remarqua que Gibbs le réconfortait d'une façon dont il ne l'avait jamais vu faire, il était comme un père s'occupant de son enfant affolé. Le médecin connaissait le passé de l'agent ainsi que ce qu'il avait perdu, et cela lui fit du bien de voir son ami pouvoir avoir une nouvelle expérience. Il remarqua également comment le jeune garçon réagissait à l'attention de l'agent, il était toujours tendu du fait d'être touché par Gibbs, mais il accueillait la main de ce dernier sur sa nuque comme si cela lui permettait de rester dans le présent, lui permettant de savoir qu'il était dans la réalité. Il s'aperçu que la présence de Gibbs calmait Tony et qu'il répondait à sa voix. Le petit releva doucement la tête et lâcha un soupir plein de fatigue en se détendit un peu. Sans un mot d'aucun d'entre eux, l'agent aida le jeune homme à retourner sur le lit et l'installa confortablement. Il posa une main sur le sommet de sa tête et dit :

- Repose-toi, on reviendra après.

Tony acquiesça silencieusement puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Gibbs tourna le regard vers Ducky et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le couloir tout en lançant un dernier regard sur son protégé. Il laissa la porte entre-ouverte pour entendre si Tony avait besoin de lui.

Il s'adossa au mur du côté opposé à Ducky et mit sa tête contre le mur. Le légiste savait que cela était un signe qu'il était exténué. Mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui faire remarquer alors il attendit et fut récompenser quand Gibbs prit la parole.

- Il fait des cauchemars depuis que toute cette histoire à commencer. Les somnifères l'empêchent de s'en rappeler le matin en se levant. C'est mauvais Duck je veux dire, j'ai vu des cauchemars d'hommes revenant du front mais…mais ceux-là sont plus comme des terreurs nocturnes. Il tourne et retourne dans le lit, il crie, et il est violent. Puis, le matin, c'est comme s'il ne se souvenait de rien, ou alors qu'il est trop gêné et qu'il prétend ne pas s'en rappeler bien sûr, je ne lui en ai jamais demandé. Putain Duck, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Ducky hocha la tête et après une minute demanda :

- Comment se calme-t-il après ces terreurs ?

Encore une fois, Gibbs sembla plein de culpabilité et dit :

- Je rentre dans la chambre et je fais à peu près même chose que je viens de faire, je lui parle, passe ma main sur sa nuque, je reste jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'il se soit rendormit. Ensuite, je vais m'asseoir dans la chaise à bascule à côté du lit, en gardant une forme de contact avec lui pendant la nuit. Cela semble l'aider à être moins agité dans son sommeil.

- Et bien Jethro, je pense que nous savons tous les deux que le jeune Anthony va avoir besoin de suivre une thérapie, mais je pense aussi qu'il faudrait qu'il la commence le plus vite possible.

- Ouai je sais Duck, mais je pense que Tony à la même aversion aux thérapeutes que moi. Ils m'ont mentionné quand il était encore à l'hôpital qu'il devrait en suivre une et il nous a entendus. Ensuite ça a été comme si on avait allumé un feu sous son lit. Il a fait son maximum pour essayer de s'enfuir encore, il jurait, et devenait violent.

- Jethro, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? En tant que son médecin je dois savoir ce genre de choses.

- Je sais Duck. C'était juste que ça c'est terminé aussi vite que ça a commencé, je suis allé le voir et lui ai dit qu'il n'allait rien lui arrivé, que je ne laisserais rien le blessé encore une fois. Gibbs se passa les mains sur le visage. Je pense que… Il a besoin d'aide… Je ne sais pas comment lui trouver… Je veux dire, j'évite les thérapeutes comme la peste alors je n'ai aucune idée de qui est et qui n'est pas un bon choix.

- Tu sais Jethro, je crois que la sœur de Caitlin, le docteur Cranston serait un très bon choix dans cette situation. J'ai lu beaucoup de ses rapports et l'un d'eux était une étude spéciale sur le comportement des enfants maltraités et abandonnés.

- Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de venir ici ? A la maison je veux dire, je pense que Tony serait plus à même d'accepter si ça se passe dans un lieu familier plutôt que dans un bureau étranger.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'accepterait pas, on a affaire à un cas très spécial ici. Et si c'est dans le meilleur intérêt de l'enfant, je suis sûr qu'elle fera ce qui est nécessaire.

Gibbs acquiesça et reprit après un moment de silence :

- Appelle là maintenant Duck, faisons le avant que je change d'avis.

Les hommes descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, sortant tous deux leur téléphone au même moment puis ils se séparèrent arrivés en bas des escaliers. Le médecin se dirigea dans le salon pendant que Gibbs allait au sous-sol. En quelques secondes, la voix qu'il voulait entendre à l'autre bout répondit :

- Allô ?

Gibbs prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Je demande une faveur.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir à tous. Je voulais finir la traduction de ce chapitre avant d'entamer une nouvelle semaine et j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Je rappelle que l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle appartient à Polley9 et se nomme « To Know You ».

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

L'honnêteté avant tout.

Tony était assis au bord du lit. Il réfléchissait à ses chances de s'enfuir. Aujourd'hui était le jour maudit où il devait aller chez ce satané docteur. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Il était plus que certain que Gibbs l'écorcherait vif si il tentait quoi que ce soit alors il n'avait pas le choix, et devait subir ce rendez-vous. Il détestait les docteurs, toutes les sortes de docteur, à part Ducky, Ducky était cool. C'était un gentil homme et ne lui envoyait pas de mauvaises vibrations alors il se disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il arrêta le fil de ses pensées une seconde et se demanda pourquoi ? Il y réfléchit pendant quelques minutes quand il lui vint à l'esprit que c'était simplement parce que Gibbs avait confiance en Ducky ! Et il avait confiance en Gibbs. Alors sa confiance était comme branchée en un point central qui était Gibbs et s'étendait ensuite jusqu'à Ducky. L'agent lui avait aussi annoncé qu'il allait rencontrer l'équipe le week-end qui venait. Le garçon n'avait pas été trop partant quand on lui avait annoncé, mais comme il faisait entièrement confiance à Gibbs et pratiquement pareil concernant le légiste, alors il s'était dit que cela ne serait pas si terrible. Il avait rencontré Abby et un gars appelé McGee et avait tout de suite accroché avec Abby et s'était détendu après avoir passé quelques heures avec McGee. Le jeune garçon sourit à ce souvenir…

~~~Flashback~~~

_Tony était assis, regardant à travers la fenêtre depuis son siège. Ils ne le laissaient pas dans son fauteuil roulant sauf pour faire un aller-retour du lit à la salle de bain. Il s'ennuyait de nouveau, Gibbs lui avait annoncé qu'il avait une surprise pour lui mais que cela prendrait plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne puisse l'avoir. C'était exactement il y a trois jours. Au début il avait était réticent d'accepter un cadeau, l'idée que quelqu'un fasse volontairement quelque chose pour lui ''juste comme ça'' était toujours un concept qu'il avait du mal à accepter. Mais cela était arrivé. C'était un autre jour classique, il était enfermé dans sa chambre et s'ennuyait, n'ayant rien à faire. Il avait alors commencé à compter les voitures passant dans la rue en dessous, pour passer le temps. Un corbillard noir entrant dans l'allée attira son attention. Il aperçut alors une femme et un homme sortir du véhicule. La femme était vêtue d'une mini-jupe et un tee-shirt noir avec un crâne posé sur deux os en croix était dessinés, elle portait aussi un collier de chien à clous et un épais bracelet en cuir. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en deux nattes et elle avait du rouge à lèvre noir. L'homme portait un simple jean et un sweatshirt du MIT. Tony sourit en entendant leur conversation._

_- Pour l'amour de dieu Abby ! Tu avais vraiment besoin de frapper si fort ?_

_Le sourire de Tony s'agrandit à ces mots._

_- Pardon Timmy, je suis juste trop excitée !_

_Tony haussa les sourcils à l'entente du nom de l'homme, il secoua la tête et continua d'écouter la conversation._

_- Oui et bien, essaie d'endiguer ton enthousiasme._

_- Oh aller Timmy, je sais que toi aussi tu es excité._

_- Hum, je ne sais pas trop Abby._

_- Peu importe ! Je sais que tu l'es. Tu le cache juste._

_Tony rigola à la déclaration mais sa gaité disparu rapidement quand il réalisa qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison, tous deux portaient de grosses boîtes entre leurs bras. Son cœur se mit à battre dans ses oreilles quand il les entendit être accueillit par Gibbs en bas dans le salon._

_- Hey Gibbs._

_- Salut Abby. Est-ce que tu as tout ?_

_- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu aurais dû voir leur têtes quand on à interrompu l'inspection du FBI. Je dois te dire Gibbs, que le petit à des trucs vraiment trop cool !_

_- Abby, combien de Caff-Pow as-tu pris aujourd'hui ?_

_- Juste deux je le jure ! Est-ce que je peux le voir maintenant ? S'te plaît, s'te plaît Gibbs ! Je te promets que je ne lui ferais pas peur._

_Tony rata le reste de la conversation car sa vision commençait à se troubler, et le battement dans ses oreilles était de plus en plus fort. Il détestait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ! Il avait été conditionné pour se cacher des gens. Son père lui avait très clairement fait comprendre cela._

_Il ne réalisa pas qu'il était en train d'hyperventiler jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Gibbs sur son épaule et entendit sa voix lui parler gentiment. Il commença alors doucement à se calmer et, après quelques secondes, prit une inspiration assez tremblante et chuchota :_

_- Merci. Désolé pour tout ça._

_- Pas de problème. J'ai des amis du travail qui ont quelques trucs pour toi, est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que je les laisse entrer ?_

_- Des trucs ? Pour moi ?_

_Gibbs réalisa que l'enfant n'avait probablement jamais rien reçu de toute sa vie qui n'avait pas de corde attachée au bout. Il soupira intérieurement et répliqua doucement :_

_- Oui pour toi. Je peux les faire entrer ?_

_Tony regarda nerveusement les gens attendant dans l'encadrement de la porte puis retourna le regard sur l'agent._

_- Tu vas rester ?_

_Gibbs tressaillit, il détestait voir le garçon si angoissé à propos de quelque chose d'aussi simple que rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Cela ne servait qu'à augmenter son désir de justice. Il se força à arrêter de penser à cela et regarda de nouveau Tony en lui lançant un sourire en demi-coin._

_- Et combien que je reste._

_Tony soupira de soulagement et donna un petit sourire._

_- Ok._

_Gibbs acquiesça et reprit._

_- Ok, Abby vous pouvez venir maintenant._

_Avant que Tony n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une ombre noir et rouge se dirigea vers lui et pendant un instant terrifiant, il crût qu'elle allait lui rentrer dedans. Mais elle s'arrêta à environ trente centimètre de sa chaise. Elle resta debout, les mains derrière le dos et le regarda. Après un moment, elle ne put s'empêcher de commencer à radoter :_

_- Hey, je m'appelle Abby, je travaille avec Gibbs. C'est trop génial de te rencontrer enfin. _

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle…_

_- Oh je sais comment tu t'appelles, donc tu n'as pas à me le dire sauf si tu veux bien sûr et dans ce cas vas-y hein. Gibbs m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas trop qu'on te touche mais j'ai eu envie de te faire un câlin dès que je t'ai vu. _

_Tony la regarda comme si elle allait exploser devant lui. Il devait avoir attendu longtemps pour lui répondre car elle fit un pas vers lui et disant :_

_- Et bien ?_

_Le garçon secoua la tête et demanda :_

_- Et bien quoi ?_

_- Est-ce que je peux te faire un câlin ? Tu vois en fait j'adore faire des câlins._

_Tony lança un regard incertain à Gibbs, qui lui sourit simplement en haussant brièvement les épaules. Le jeune homme retourna alors son regard sur Abby, qui attendait impatiemment et dit :_

_- Um… Je pense que oui…_

_Avant même que la phrase fut complètement prononcée, il se retrouva englouti dans une étreinte étouffante. Ils restèrent comme cela un moment avant que Gibbs ne s'éclaircisse la gorge et n'intervienne._

_- Ok Abby, c'est bon._

_Abby relâcha Tony de son étreinte et se retourna vers Gibbs en signant dans le langage des signes :_

_**- J'essaie juste qu'il se détende un petit peu Gibbs.**_

_Gibbs soupira et continua en signant également_

_**- Tu vas devoir aller plus lentement Abby. Il n'a pas l'habitude.**_

_**- Je sais Gibbs, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait, en plus, c'est toujours bien d'en avoir un super long.**_

_**- Calme-toi Abby, ça va prendre du temps ok ?**_

_- Hey ! C'est mal poli de parler d'une personne alors qu'elle est là et ne peut pas vous comprendre. En plus, vous apprécieriez si je me mettais à parler dans un langage que je connais et pas vous ? S'exclama Tony, qui n'était pas confortable avec leur discussion silencieuse à propos de lui et de ses problèmes, alors il détourna la conversation vers un sujet qu'il pouvait contrôler plus aisément._

_Abby fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à lui, ses nattes volant dans le geste elle plaça ses mains sur les hanches et questionna :_

_- Et quels langages connais-tu ?_

_Tony lui lança un sourire sournois et dit :_

_- Et bien ça dépend de quelle image j'essaie de donner de moi._

_Le sourire d'Abby s'agrandit et elle remua ses sourcils._

_- Ooooh ! Un homme à femmes._

~~~Fin du flash-back~~~

Tony sourit à ce souvenir. Ce jour avait été un des meilleurs qu'il n'avait jamais passé. Ce jour-là, ils lui avaient apporté toutes ses affaires de son ancienne maison.

Ils étaient parvenus à prendre tous ses vêtements, même les choses très chères, ils lui avaient aussi amené tous ses livres, sa Xbox, et les jeux allant avec, toute sa collection de DVD, sa chaîne hi-fi et ses CD, ainsi que son ordinateur portable qui était neuf. Et, en plus de ça, Gibbs lui avait construit des étagères et les avait mises au mur.

Tony n'avait jamais été tant gâté et n'avait su quoi dire. Il était persuadé qu'il ne reverrait jamais ses affaires et quand il en avait parlé à Gibbs, celui-ci avait juste répondu :

- J'ai demandé une faveur.

Il avait passé le reste de la journée à parler avec Abby et à regarder McGee et Gibbs mettre en place toutes ses affaires personnelles. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il souhaitait pouvoir rester heureux, mais maintenant, il avait juste peur et se sentait impuissant, il regardait à l'extérieur de la fenêtre et pensait à combien il ne voulait pas y aller aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas comme si on allait lui enlever ce stupide plâtre ou les points de suture, non, ils allaient mesurer ses signes vitaux et lui poser des questions débiles. Toute cette situation lui faisait mal au ventre.

Il détestait avoir ces sentiments, cela le faisait se sentir faible et impuissant car quand il se sentait comme ça, il avait du mal à se contenir, et ne pas se contrôler état quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser arriver.

Il avait sûrement du froncer les sourcils car il fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne. Il se tourna avec indignation vers Gibbs.

- C'était pour quoi ?

Gibbs secoua juste la tête et répondit :

- Ca ne va pas être si terrible.

Tony grogna et reprit :

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça Gibbs, c'est pas toi qui va devoir subir tout ça.

- Chochotte… souffla l'agent.

- Je…Ne…Suis…PAS…Une…Chochotte ! Répliqua Tony d'air vexé.

Gibbs remua simplement la tête et pointa du menton le fauteuil roulant. Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard noir et se transféra à l'intérieur. Ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers quand Ducky entra dans la maison. Il les vit en haut des escaliers et s'exclama :

- Juste un moment Jethro, j'arrive.

Tony ne put s'empêcher et rit quand il entendit le prénom de Gibbs. Il fut alors récompensé par un claque derrière la tête. Il lui lança un nouveau regard noir que Gibbs lui retourna.

Les deux hommes réussirent à descendre Tony et à le mettre dans la voiture, où il s'étala sur les sièges arrière. Gibbs remarqua que plus ils se rapprochaient du cabinet du médecin, plus le petit devenait calme et renfermé sur lui-même. Cela inquiétait Gibbs qu'en chaque situation de stress, Tony réagissait de cette façon. Il savait qu'il allait devoir lui en parler à un moment donné.

Quand ils arrivèrent au cabinet, il gara la voiture et laissa Ducky sortir le premier pour qu'il puisse aller les enregistrer auprès du secrétariat. Une fois Tony dans sa chaise, il se baissa devant lui.

- Parle-moi petit. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

'_Punaise'_ pensa Tony, _'je déteste vraiment qu'il puisse lire en moi si facilement'_. Il soupira et lui répondit :

- Je… Je sais pas ce qu'il va se passer.

Gibbs soupira intérieurement à cela. C'était difficile pour lui de voir le garçon autant perturbé pour ça. Il n'était lui non plus pas confortable autour des médecins, mais cette réaction, c'est proche d'une phobie. Voulant dire la bonne chose, mais n'étant pas sûr s'il le pouvait, Gibbs prit une grande inspiration et prit la parole :

- Tony, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouai. Répondit l'enfant avec un léger hochement de tête.

- Et bien alors crois-moi quand je te dis que rien ne t'arrivera en ma présence.

- C'est pas ça Gibbs, soupira-t-il, je sais que tu seras là et je sais que le docteur Grant est un bon médecin et qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Je sais tout ça. Je… Je sais juste pas…comment je vais réagir, quand je suis stressé et avec tous les médicaments contre la douleur que je prends, je ne peux pas…toujours…contrôler mes réactions. Et si… et si je réagis comme je l'ai fait avec Ducky ?

Gibbs était assez estomaqué de tout ce que Tony venait de lui dire. Il prit doucement le menton du jeune homme entre ses doigts et le regarda directement dans les yeux.

- Je veux que tu écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire. Tu m'écoute ?

Tony hocha la tête avec hésitation.

- Bien. Maintenant écoute bien. Je te couvre Tony. Je ne quitterais pas tes côtés pendant tout le rendez-vous. Tu comprends ?

Encore une fois, il hocha la tête, tout en se sentant beaucoup mieux, mais il serrait toujours la main de Gibbs, la tenant comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage, et il s'évanouit presque quand ils furent appelés dans la salle d'examen.

Une fois à l'intérieur, une infirmière avec un dossier entre les mains les suivit en disant :

- Ok, je vais aller dire au docteur Grant que vous êtes là, pendant ce temps, monsieur DiNozzo va devoir se dévêtir et mettre cette robe d'hôpital. Et j'aurais besoin d'un échantillon d'urine. Ensuite, je reviendrais et on fera la procédure classique.

Tony la fixa un instant, confus. Elle avait expliqué tout ça à une vitesse record et son cerveau était toujours coincé sur le fait qu'il devait se déshabiller. Finalement, il demanda :

- Je dois me déshabiller ?

- C'est un problème mon grand ? Demande l'infirmière comme si sa question était insensée.

Tony voulu répondre que oui cela en était un, mais une main se posa sur son épaule, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Alors, avec une grimace il répondit :

- Je pense que non…

L'infirmière sourit.

- Ok, et bien je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Il fallut que Gibbs lui dise de bouger pour qu'il commence à se dévêtir. Ils avaient réalisé assez rapidement que Tony était assez indépendant, et faisait autant qu'il pouvait les choses par lui-même au point d'en faire trop. Mais lui et Gibbs avait élaboré une routine qui permettait à Tony de faire ce qu'il pouvait et que Gibbs intervenait pour empêcher Tony de se faire mal à certains moments. Depuis, ils faisaient cette routine sans même s'en rendre compte.

Après quelques minutes, Tony se retrouva en sous-vêtements et Gibbs put voir qu'il commençait à paniquer. Sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer, et ses yeux regardaient tout autour de lui alors qu'il cherchait la sortie la plus proche. Gibbs s'enragea contre les personnes responsables de cette réaction.

Tony était gêné mais il enleva son caleçon et mit rapidement la robe d'hôpital. Il détestait avoir des personnes le regarder. Il détestait qu'ils puissent voir son corps. Il savait qu'il avait un problème avec son corps mais pas d'une façon normale, il ne voulait pas que les gens puissent le voir comme ça car il savait qu'il avait d'horrible cicatrices et que, quand les personnes les voyaient, ils étaient souvent dégoûtés ou alors il avait pitié de lui, et Tony ne voulait pas ces réactions, alors il avait appris très jeune à se cacher.

Après, Gibbs et Ducky l'aidèrent à monter sur la table d'examen, et il s'allongea en lâchant un long soupir et en mettant un bras sur ses yeux. Ducky prit très discrètement une éprouvette en disant :

- Cela serait peut-être le bon moment pour faire l'échantillon d'urine.

Ils regardèrent le torse de Tony se lever et redescendre en un long soupir et il répondit doucement :

- Et si on ne le faisait pas et qu'on disait qu'on l'a fait ?

- Ah, je ne pense pas Anthony. Je crois que cela serait mieux de faire comme ils ont demandé.

Tony enleva le bras de son visage et regarda les deux adultes, et vit les airs identiques de détermination sur leur visage. Puis il roula les yeux.

- Ouai peu importe…

Il réalisa qu'il serait juste de ne pas débattre pour le moment. Il savait qu'il avait encore d'autres examens horrible à subir alors il se dit qu'il valait mieux le réserver pour quelque chose qui en valait vraiment la peine. Alors, sans autre plainte, il remplit le tube et juste au moment où il se réinstallait, l'infirmière revint.

- Alors, comment ça se passe ici ?

Tony haussa simplement les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler même un tout petit peu. L'infirmière ne perdit pas de temps à faire son travail. Gibbs pouvait voir que Tony commençait à s'agacer. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas être touché et, qu'en l'espace d'une heure, il avait reçu plus de contact physique que dans toute la semaine précédente.

L'infirmière prit sa température et sa tension, compta ses respiration, fit un examen général rapide, puis le mesura et le pesa. L'agent put voir que le jeune homme perdait patience. Il regarda l'infirmière prendre du recul et sortir de sa poche un kit de prise de sang.

Gibbs, sachant l'aversion de Tony pour les aiguilles et voulant éviter une situation de crise, se plaça rapidement derrière Tony et d'un bras, le tira contre son torse, tandis que de l'autre il tourna la tête de jeune garçon dans le sens opposé de ce qui était en train de se passer avec les aiguilles. Ducky, conscient de la phobie de Tony prit rapidement son bras et le maintint tendu.

Tony, qui avait maintenant réalisé ce qui allait se passer tenta de tout son être de se libérer de leur étreinte mais même Ducky qui était plus âgé était tout de même plus fort que lui et se débattre contre Gibbs faisait le même effet que contre de l'acier. Quand il réalisa qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'échapper, il fut hors de lui. Il hyper ventila de plus en plus et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'il tenta désespérément de retenir mais malgré toute sa volonté elles se mirent à couler. Heureusement, l'infirmière était douée et put prélever les échantillons du premier coup et termina en quelques minutes. Dès qu'elle eut finit, elle quitta la pièce.

Tony, étant tellement remué, roula sur le côté et commença à vomir dès que l'agent et le légiste le relâchèrent. Gibbs le prit alors aussitôt dans ses bras alors qu'il vomissait dans une corbeille que Ducky était parvenu à placer en dessous. Après quelques secondes, Tony reprenait le contrôle et dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Je déteste quand je suis comme ça. C'est… C'est juste trop… Trop stupide.

Gibbs agita négativement la tête.

- Tu as le droit d'être bouleversé Tony.

- NON ! Réplique-t-il avec véhémence. NON ! C'est pas normal du tout ! Je ne suis pas un bébé Gibbs et seuls les bébé réagissent comme ça.

Gibbs soupira encore.

- Qui t'as dit ça ? Demanda-t-il en comprenant enfin tout le chemin qu'il restait pour qu'il devienne un enfant heureux.

- Mon père, souffla Tony.

La colère en l'agent monta d'un coup. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était prêt à aller voir DiNozzo Sénior et tous ceux qui avaient trouvé que faire mal à Tony était une bonne année. Ses pensées devaient s'être montrées sur son visage car une main se posa délicatement sur son bras. Il baissa les yeux et son regard et celui de Tony se mélangèrent, et il y vit de la compréhension et de l'acceptation. Gibbs repoussa alors toutes ces idées sombres et répondit :

- Et bien ton père est un idiot.

- Il est qui il est. Répondit le garçon avec un haussement d'épaules.

Gibbs secoua la tête, il n'avait aucune idée de comment le petit pouvait être aussi acceptant envers tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il décida que la capacité de Tony à pardonner était ce qui allait le sauver en fin de comptes.

Tony était exténué après toutes ces émotions et se rallongea alors en fermant fort les yeux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, il était complètement fatigué, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir simplement s'endormir et ne se réveiller qu'une fois tout ce cauchemar terminé. Mais malheureusement, il n'était aussi chanceux et, alors qu'il commençait à se détendre, il entendit le médecin entrer dans la pièce en parlant :

- Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps, j'étais retenu par un autre patient.

Tony entendit les adultes échanger des courtoisies, mais garda résolument les yeux clos, espérant qu'ils allaient juste continuer de parler sans lui. Il ne fut pas si chanceux. Il ouvrit un œil quand Gibbs lui tapota l'épaule et le fixa en disant :

- Le docteur Grant t'a posé une question.

Un léger air paniqué traversa la figure de Tony quand il réalisa que Gibbs était effectivement en train de le faire interagir avec le médecin, et cela fit Gibbs se sentir mal pour ça, mais il savait qu'ils devaient commencer à travailler sur l'aversion du petit envers les nouvelles personnes, les nouveaux endroits, les nouvelles choses, à un certain point, alors il indiqua d'un mouvement de tête le médecin à Tony alors que ce dernier le fixait d'un air suppliant.

Le jeune souffla un peu en réalisant que l'agent n'allait pas être d'une grande aide, alors, sans regarder le médecin, Tony murmura :

- Désolé je… n'ai pas entendu la question.

Le docteur sourit gentiment :

- C'est pas grave. J'ai juste demandé comment allaient ton dos et ton épaule ?

- Oh… Bien…Ca va en fait. Je veux dire, le plâtre m'énerve et les sutures grattent beaucoup mais sinon ça va.

- Bien. Ça te dérange si je jette un coup d'œil à ton dos ?

Tony déglutit péniblement puis haussa les épaules et se mit sur le côté pour que le docteur puisse avoir accès à son dos. Après quelques minutes, le médecin releva la tête et dit :

- Tony, est-ce que ça te dirais d'enlever ces sutures aujourd'hui ?

Le garçon en question releva rapidement la tête et demanda incrédule :

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, elles sont prêtes et cela ne prendra que dix minutes et ensuite ça sera finit. Ça te tente ?

Tony resta sans voix pendant un temps puis répondit :

- Um… Oui beaucoup.

- Bien. Maintenant allonge-toi pour que je t'enlève tout ça.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Gibbs et Ducky déposait un Tony épuisé sur le canapé pour qu'il y fasse une sieste pour un moment car, même d'après ses protestations de ne pas être fatigué, son corps avait un autre avis sur la question et allait envoyer son maître dans les bras de Morphée. Avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil, Gibbs s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui demanda :

- Tu te rappelles que ce soir, mon équipe viens diner ?

- Oui, répondit-il difficilement.

- Je sais que tu ne seras pas très à l'aise mais ces personnes sont mes amis et je leur fais confiance avec ma vie et avec la tienne aussi. Ils sont aussi ceux qui ont travaillé très dur pour être sûrs que tu sois sauf et que tu le restes. Tu connais déjà Abby et McGee, il ne reste donc plus que Kate, Graceton et Gérald, l'assistant de Ducky. Tu penses que ça va aller ?

Tony acquiesça et répondit :

- Ça va aller je pense.

- Bien, lui sourit-il, je voulais juste te prévenir pour que tu ne sois pas pris au dépourvu.

Tony haussa les épaules et prononça les cinq mots qui firent chavirer le monde de Gibbs :

- Je te fais confiance Gibbs.


End file.
